1. Field of Use
This invention relates generally to hand-held knife sharpeners and, particularly, to those which embody alternatively usable sharpening devices of different degrees of abrasiveness.
The present application relates or may relate to the following U.S. Patent Applications assigned to the same assignee as the present invention: U.S. Design patent application Ser. No. 454,438 filed Dec. 29, 1982 of Larry D. Carter and entitled Dual Knife Sharpener with Single Handle; and U.S. Design Patent Application Ser. No. 454,440 filed Dec. 28, 1982 of Daniel D. Call and entitled Dual Knife Sharpener with Dual Handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art discloses many examples of hand-held sharpeners for kitchen knives or the like (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,573,879; 1,719,345 and 3,052,068, for example) and many examples of stationarily mounted or mountable knife sharpeners (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 620,050; 2,542,472; 2,473,702; 1,474,636; 1,827,664; 1,451,526; 1,032,910 and 1,223,753, for example).